bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Forest of Menos! The Search for the Missing Rukia
|image = |kanji = メノスの森！ 消えたルキアを探せ |romaji = Menosu no mori! Kieta Rukia o sagase |episodenumber = 147 |chapters = None |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = Her Name is Nel! The Appearance of the Strange Arrancar |nextepisode = Ashido, the Shinigami Who Came from the Past |japair = November 7, 2007 |engair = September 12, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Tane wo Maku Hibi }} Forest of Menos! The Search for the Missing Rukia is the one-hundred-forty-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and the others are forced into the Forest of Menos. Summary Ichigo and the others fall through the sand pit created by Runuganga, causing them to appear in a new area. As they fall down, Uryū Ishida notices some Menos Grande in the distance. After crashing to the ground, Ichigo looks to see if everyone is all right and thanks Bawabawa for helping them. Nel Tu, Pesche Guatiche, and Dondochakka Birstanne suddenly crash down on top of Ichigo, much to his dismay. Ichigo angrily gets back up and asks where they are and Lieutenant Renji Abarai speculates that they're underground. Uryū takes notice of the trees here and realizes that the tips of trees that they saw above ground, are actually part of the trees that they're seeing right now. Yasutora Sado remarks that the forest is incredibly thick and Renji wonders if there are actually walls beyond this forest. Nel and her "brothers" begin to shake from fear because of the fact that they're in the Forest of Menos, and Uryū speculates that this must be where all of the Hollows that weren't turned into Arrancar live. A crying Nel confirms this and the group realizes the predicament that they're in. Ichigo asks Nel if there's any way for them to get back to the surface, but Nel informs him that she has only heard stories about this place, and that she was never actually here herself. Nel begins to cry even louder now and as Ichigo tries to comfort her, Uryū remarks that they can definitely get out because the Hollows are able to get out themselves. Renji suddenly realizes that Rukia Kuchiki isn't with them and the group wonders when she disappeared. Rukia regains consciousness from her fall and wonders where she is. As she calls for Ichigo and Renji some Hollows appear and they attack her. Rukia cuts down several Hollows, but she is at a disadvantage as many more Hollows appear. Rukia continues to call for Ichigo and the others, but no one answers. She suddenly notices a light in the distance and she uses Tsukishiro to get away from the Hollows. She begins running towards the light, but Hollows continue to get in her way. She eventually reaches the light, but unfortunately, she ends up finding several Menos Grande. One of the Menos Grande fires off a Cero at Rukia, but before it can hit her a mysterious person appears wearing a Hollow mask and Shinigami clothes. He uses Shunpo to get her out of there and immediately cuts the Menos Grande in half with his sword. As Rukia notices that the sword resembles a Zanpakutō, Ashido cuts down another Menos Grande and leaves the area with Rukia. Ichigo and the others walk around and call for Rukia, but with no luck. Uryū remarks that she couldn't have fallen down too far from them, but Ichigo speculates that due to her small body and weight, she must have fallen much further away. Renji agrees with him, and Uryū asks them what they honestly think Rukia is. Bawabawa suddenly begins speaking, and Nel translates his "words" as Bawabawa wanting to go up a tree and looking for Rukia from there. As Bawabawa goes up, Uryū and Sado decide to go up with him as well. Rukia thanks the mysterious person for saving her, but asks him to put her down now. However, he simply ignores her and continues to go through the forest, causing Rukia to forcibly let herself leave. As she goes away, the mysterious person immediately appears in front of her again and grabs her. He tells her to be patient, explaining that they'll reach his hideout soon, and he begins going through the forest again. In an unknown location, several Hollows talk with each other about the intruders in the Forest of Menos. As they wonder what they should do with them, another Hollow enters the room and informs them that they just got a notice from Las Noches. The mysterious person puts Rukia down after reaching the hideout, and Rukia notices a strange light in the hideout. Rukia asks if that light is made of Kidō, but he doesn't say anything. Rukia confirms to herself that this person is indeed a Shinigami and she asks him what his affiliation is. He continues to not answer, causing Rukia to believe that he abandoned his division, and yells at the Shinigami to talk. The Shinigami states that his name is Ashido and that this is the Forest of Menos, a place where Menos live and where Soul Society's laws carry no meaning. Ashido suddenly swings his Zanpakutō down on Rukia and Rukia takes out her own Zanpakutō to block the attack. As she fights with Ashido, she remarks to herself that he's strong. Rukia is eventually overwhelmed by her opponent and she begins to breathe heavily. Ichigo asks Uryū and Sado if they can see anything, but Uryū tells him that they haven't found her yet. Uryū thinks to himself that it's strange that he has yet to see a single Menos Grande despite the fact that he saw a group of them in the distance before, and he wonders where they all went. Some Hollows suddenly arrive where they are, but they are easily killed by both Uryū and Sado. However, many more Hollows continue to come and Ichigo and Renji are both forced to fight as well. As Nel tells Ichigo to run away, Menos Grande appear and confront the group, causing Bawabawa to begin shaking from fear. This causes Uryū and Sado's aim to mess up, and a Menos Grande begins to attack them before promptly being cut down by a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo. Renji releases his Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, and cuts down several Hollows. As this happens Pesche decides to leave and tries to convince Nel that they shouldn't care about Ichigo and his friends because they barely know them. However, Nel still tries to stay and help Ichigo, causing Pesche to argue with her. More Hollows suddenly appear though, and one of the flying Hollows grab them and take them away. Before Ichigo can help, more Menos Grande get in his way and one of them fires off a Cero at Ichigo and the others. Rukia continues to battle Ashido and she asks the Shinigami if he simply brought her here to kill her. He doesn't answer though, and simply charges at Rukia and attacks her. Ashido asks her if she's finished already, causing Rukia to continue battling, but before she can do anything Ashido disappears from her sight. He then appears behind her and swings his Zanpakutō at her. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi begins to get worried about the fact that Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's report has yet to come in. Rangiku suddenly arrives with the report, but she hands in pictures of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and he asks Rangiku what this is. She states that they're pictures she took of her captain in secret and that this will cause sales to double for them, but Hisagi isn't pleased and tells her to do it over. However, she informs him that she already contacted the printing press and that the rest is up to him, much to his dismay. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ashido Kanō #Ichigo Kurosaki #Bawabawa #Yasutora Sado #Renji Abarai #Uryū Ishida #Nel Tu #Dondochakka Birstanne #Pesche Guatiche #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Guardian of the Forest of Menos Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Unnamed light Kidō Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques used: * Techniques used: * * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes